


to watch his woods fill up with snow

by irrigo



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drug Use, Episode: s01e20 Dead Man's Switch, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Relapsing, Self-Harm
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrigo/pseuds/irrigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Não havia mentido para Watson, mas também não havia lhe contado a verdade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to watch his woods fill up with snow

Não havia mentido para Watson.

Não era aquele seu o dia em que comemorava um ano de estar sóbrio, mas também não era no dia seguinte. Não havia tido a coragem de dizer o que acontecera quando seu ex-traficante-barra-amigo viera para a casa e insinuara que ele era um detetive melhor quando estava chapado. Não havia tido a coragem de dizer o que houvera com Gregson tampouco, antes, quando sentiu o cotovelo pontudo dele atingir-lhe o estômago. Também não havia dito o que lembrar daquilo – de que tinha o homem errado, de que Irene estava morta, de que havia traído uma das poucas pessoas que tinham fé nele – o fazia pensar, o fazia querer.

Não havia mentido para Watson, mas também não havia lhe contado a verdade.

 

Não fora um dia especial.

Simplesmente não estava se sentido bem. Havia dormido mal, torto, no sofá da sala, e sonhara com Irene. Sonhara com a morte de Irene, sonhara com o homem sem rosto que a havia matado e sonhara sobre sua incapacidade de proteger a única coisa que lhe era verdadeiramente cara. Sherlock então encarara o teto do cômodo, um bilhão de vezes desde que chegara naquele lugar, um bilhão de vezes desde que pensava em fazer aquilo.

Ainda não havia terminado de remontar Angus. Havia-o quase escondido na estante entre os livros e e era ali que a droga estava, guardada quase como um tesouro na cabeça de um homem oco como ele próprio.

E ele cheirou.

 

Não podia negar que havia se sentido mal, mas o prazer, a segurança que a droga lhe dera fora maior do que qualquer culpa. Sentiu-se mal quando os efeitos acabaram, lentamente, puxando para dentro de um vórtex de nada tudo de positivo que ele era capaz de sentir. Estava no banheiro, sentado ao lado da pia.

Seu nariz escorria.

 _Eu quero mais_ era o pensamento que ele queria evitar.

 

(Não contou a Alfredo tampouco. Não conseguia. Culpa. Culpa. Culpa demais.)

 

O uso da droga foi apenas o começo.

Ou o meio, talvez. Já havia começado com outras coisas, menos _cruéis,_ que não deixavam marcas, como o colarinho apertado ao redor do pescoço. Deixava sua respiração dificultosa, _doía_ e aquele lampejo de dor era o que importava. Não fazia aquilo apenas quando se sentia ansioso ou inseguro, quando se sentia vazio e poderia dizer até triste, mas agradecia quando havia tristeza dentro de si, porque sentia alguma coisa.

Não fora só por heroína que estivera em Hemdale. Auto-mutilação, eles diziam. Depressão. Abuso de drogas. Pacote completo.

 

Não havia mais por que se segurar, ele pensou um dia. Já havia cheirado a droga, o resto não era nada.

Não é nada, não é nada, repetia quando arranhava as coxas sob os lençóis, até que sentisse a pele ceder sob as unhas, não é nada.

É só dor.

E dor era bom.

 

Os arranhões também haviam começado antes do relapso. Hábito nervoso, um jeito de passar o tempo. Watson havia notado e feito observações sobre como evitar aquilo, coisas que o sótão que era o cérebro dele não guardaram. A partir daí ele decidiu fazer em lugares diferentes, e os arranhões evoluíram para cortes que estavam prestes a evoluir para queimaduras.

Nas pernas.

Onde ninguém podia ver.

(Era apenas dor. E dor o ajudava a sentir alguma coisa.)

Não mencionou que suas coxas ardiam no dia em que recebeu as moedas de sobriedade. Quase invejou a que dizia “um ano”. Quis tê-la, quis tê-la como o maldito símbolo que Alfredo mencionara, mas não podia.

Porque havia tipo um relapso.

 

(E ele se cortava um pouco mais fundo quando se lembrava disso. Do relapso. De Irene. De sua incapacidade.

Não conseguia se encarar no espelho em nenhum daqueles dias.)

 

Mais um caso resolvido.

Logo ele poderia voltar para sua cama e arranhar as coxas, pensar em cortar os pulsos, envolver-se no vazio, na espiral vazia que quase o cegava todos os dias.

Mas não naquele dia.

Não quando Watson lhe entregou aquele presente.

(Ela sabia, ele pensou. Ela sabia do relapso. Ela sabia. Ela sabia.)

E ele não mencionou que chorou quando leu as palavras de Robert Frost, emolduradas entre seus dedos.

 

_The woods are lovely, dark and deep_  
_But I have promises to keep,_  
_And miles to go before I sleep._  
_And miles to go before I sleep._

**Author's Note:**

> \- Título do poema de Robert Frost, Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening, relacionado ao episódio mencionado.


End file.
